


Songtale

by CoolyCakeCove



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Song Lyrics, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolyCakeCove/pseuds/CoolyCakeCove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A total newbie making song lyrics to some of the songs in Undertale. Massive spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Megalovania

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for megalovania, Undertale style. I'm new at this so, it might be cringy, but this is best to read with Megalovania playing.

MEGALOVANIA vocal  
UNDERTALE OST  
by TOBY FOX

______

4 "verses" then start, or four choruses and start*

 

one more, one more soul to feed me  
you're the weakest enemy  
do you think that you can defeat me easily?

i am, i am determination  
i am LOVE's incarnation  
i control time's continuation

(heh) time to stop being such a lazy bone  
dirty brother killers will get dunked on  
i am no hero, i just won't sit around  
while you burn this place down

die once, die twice, die thrice  
won't quit until your smile's sliced with my knife  
resetting over and over for  
eternity, you and me

feel the sins crawling  
...a broken promise

you are made of LOVE and EXP (feel the sins crawling)  
you are made of LOVE and EXP  
you are made of LOVE and EXP  
kill me and there's no turning back, ya see

i am made of LOVE and EXP (...a broken promise)  
i am made of LOVE and EXP  
i am made of LOVE and EXP  
i've got megalomania insanity

(metal break)

you are made of LOVE and EXP  
you are made of LOVE and EXP  
you are made of LOVE and EXP  
paps, do want something at Grillby's?

i am made of LOVE and EXP  
i am made of LOVE and EXP  
i am made of LOVE and EXP  
and there's no one stopping me


	2. DEATH BY GLAMOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEATH BY GLAMOUR  
> MTT's theme song  
> (or one of them, anyway)

DEATH BY GLAMOUR vocal  
by TOBY FOX

(video? here: youtube.com/#/watch?v=2TgO-tN5wAM )

_________

*if you flipped my switch, that can only mean ONE THING  
*you're EXCITED for my new body  
*prepare yourself, darling  
*because I will make your last moments ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!

(*five complete verses in, because text above)

strike a pose, make a taunt, and look FABULOUS  
let our viewers think of you as GLAMOUROUS

new clothes, new weapons---ew, a boring old STICK is it?  
let's go yellow and make this show BOMBASTIC!

quick---here's an essay, remember it, it'll be IMPORTANT  
with your soul, above, i'll be Mettaton the MAGNIFICENT

say "see ya later, don't come back" to that old boring "ME"  
doesn't this new body look FANTASTICALLY stunning?

come prepared with only your best POSSESSIONS  
'cause your life depends on the audience's ATTRACTION!

breaking beyond the LIMITS~  
can you handle this GORGEOUSNESS~?

darling~you are our STAR!  
yanno, before you go AU REVOIR~!

death brought to you by GLAMOUR~  
can you hand me your soul, MON AMOUR?

breaking beyond RATINGS~

oh my, this is most i've had before...

(cute break)

strike a pose, make a taunt, and look FABULOUS  
let our viewers think of you as GLAMOUROUS

come prepared with only your best POSSESSIONS  
'cause your life depends on the audience's ATTRACTION!

I will make your last moments ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!


End file.
